Thomas H. Norstein
Tohma H. Norstein, known in Japan as Tohma H. Norstein (トーマ・H・ノルシュタイン), is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon Savers. In the Japanese version he is normally voiced by Hirofumi Nojima; Yuko Sato voices his younger-self. ]] ]] Thomas is a 14-year-old boy genius who graduated from the Stockholm Royal University of Science at the age of 12. His abilities are considered elite, even within DATS. He bases his operations on data and theoretical principles, and as such his personality clashes with Masaru's. His mother is Japanese and his father is a prominent Austrian aristocrat named Franz. He also has a younger sister, Relena, who suffers of a strange disease. Calm and shrewd, he is the exact opposite of Masaru and sees him as a rival. He has an elitist attitude but he gets emotional when thinking of his mother, who died years ago when he was young. Thomas' loyal partner is Gaomon, who always adresses him as "master" and gets angry easily when he thinks someone is not treating Thomas with the proper respect. It has still yet to be revealed how the two actually met. A great deal of Thomas' background comes in episode 15, when MetalPhantomon manipulates his mind, feeding Thomas nightmares from the past. We learn his mother died in a horrific accident in which she was killed by a speeding truck. However, the nightmare does not have the entire desired effect on Thomas, and he pulls through, allowing Gaomon to evolve to MachGaogamon. In episode 28, he finally obtained the power to Digivolve his partner further, but his digivice iC did not supported the enhanced power of his digisoul and got broken, with the same occurring with Masaru and Yoshino. In the following episode, he, along his friends managed to repair their iC's and turn them into Digivice Bursts, allowing Gaomon to evolve to MirageGaogamon. After the destruction of ElDoradimon, Thomas was forced by his father to abandon his friends and side with DATS' greatest enemy Akihiro Kurata, who claimed to have the means to cure Relena. He even had to fight his former comrades, to the anger of Masaru, who accidentally invoked a dark digisoul to fight him, with disastrous consequences. In the end Thomas betrayed Kurata by destroying the device he was using to control Belphemon, and rejoined with his friends to confront him. In episode 36 he also confronted his father that the only reason he went to study abroad was for him to become a physician in order to find the cure for Relena's illness when any other doctor had failed before. In episode 42, Thomas gets into an arguement with his father and remembers how his grandmother hated him for not being born a "true" Norstein. While protecting the airplane where Relena was located, Thomas fought against Crusadermon and unlocked MirageGaogamon's Burst Mode. After that, he rejoined the others and went to find Masaru back in the Digital World, partaking in all of the events leading up to the final battle. After the defeat of Yggdrasil, Thomas was forced to realize that the Digimon needed to go back to their own world, and spent one final evening with Gaomon. The next day, he and the others bid the Digimon farewell as they returned home, only to find out that Masaru had tagged along with them as well. 5 Years Later, Thomas receives the Nobel Prize in Medicine at Stockholm City Hall , aged 19, becoming the youngest person ever to win it. Trivia *In the earlier episodes of the Japanese version, Masaru Daimon often calls Tohma "Tonma", which is a rarely used Japanese word meaning idiot or dope. *It is revealed that Thomas has a doctor's license when they go to the Digital World in episode 16. *He appears in the game Digimon World DS, in a quest. *He has a younger half-sister. Norstein, Tohma H. es:Tōma H. Norstein